Walnut the Crazy Bunny Rabbit
by LililolipopD
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, but I've been reading Fanfictions the last year and a half so I know what I'm doing. Summary: In a nutshell, sandy meets a crazy Rabbit and Chaos ensures. inspired by the story 'Brownie and the elves'. Tada! NOW READ MY LOYAL SUBJECTS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Lililolipop but you guys can call me lollipop or just Lil or Lilly. This is my first fanfiction and I'm totes nervous so pleeeeease tell me if I make any mistakes (but I probably won't make any mistakes because I will check it fifteen times before I show it to you guys) and don't think its rude to tell me, actually it will be a big compliment. Now be good or I'll... HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH. So be NICE. Ahem sorry, sometimes I get a lil' bit Craaaaazy~. Anyways on to le STOREH.**

Ballinasloe, Ireland

It was a normal Night for Sandy, Y'know bringing Dreams, Killing Nightmares the normal stuff. That is until he came across a lil big bunny, "Hiya." The Grey Bunny with Brown Markings said. To which Sandy waved awkwardly and turned away slowly. '_Wait I thought Bunny was the last of his kind'. _He turned ever so slowly back to where he last saw the 'Gargantuan' Bunny Rabbit. To his surprise the rabbit was gone.

_'I must be imagining things'. _Sandy thought, he shook his head._ 'I'm getting too old for this'. _

He suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him so turned his head and almost fell off his cloud with Surprise. The Rabbit was staring right in his face with his Gargantuan lilac eyes. "Hiya, I'm Walnut and I'm a Rabbit with a SPARKLY BAG!" Walnut shouted and randomly started doing the gagnam style.

Sandy stared at the insane Rabbit and tapped his cloud twice, a slither of dream sand floated to the warren to send a message to the only inhabitant.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

The Warren, Australia

Bunny was asleep, dreaming about a rabbit, and oh boy she was the most gorgeous rabbit he'd ever seen, and when her lips were mere millimetres away from his he was unceremoniously slapped in the face with a fish.

"Oi what do you think your-..." He said right before a tendril of Golden Sand wrapped around his ankle and dragged him through the plain, he dug his (Lil: VERY) short claws into the ground but (Lil: Of course) it didn't do anything but make tiny holes in the ground.

They say all you could hear was Bunny screaming "AAAAAAW HEEEEEEELL NOOOOOOOOO."

**_IMALINEBREAKFEARME_**

Ballinasloe, Ireland

Sandy was officially freaked out. The rabbit was actually **_FLYING AROUND_** -_Don't ask how, let's just say that Walnut gas was magical flying rainbow dust, who knew?_ (Lil: I knew :D. Bunny: STOP CUTTING THE READERS OFF! Lil: Sozz :b) - **_WEARING A CIRCUS AFRO, DOING THE MACARANA TO THE SONG *I LIKE TO MOVE IT, AFRO CIRCUS* WHILE EATING WAFFLES FROM HIS SILVER BAG!_**

Suddenly Sandy felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, just in time to become face to face with an upside-down, peeved looking Bunnymund.

"Care to explain why I was dragged from me warren just to be hung upside-down." Said Bunny with just a _hint_ of sarcasm. Sandy gave him an apologetic smile and snapped his fingers and Bunny was unceremoniously thrown on to the dreamsand cloud.

"Thanks alot mate. Now what is it you dragged me here for that you couldn't have dragged Jack here for?" Bunny said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sandy made various images above his head like an afro, a shiny bag, a rabbit, a waffle and a Popsicle. To which Bunny raised a fuzzy eyebrow. "Huh?" Sandy rolled his eyes and pointed at an object behind Bunny.

Bunny's nose twitched and he turned around ever so slowly only to come face to face with a pooka. Bunny's jaw dropped at the sight and he did the only thing a manly pooka would do at the time... he fainted.

"Guess wha." Sandy was knocked out of his debate about should he be shocked or amused, by Walnut. Sandy made a question mark above his head. "I shoved a Crayola marker up my nose and now I smell pennies." Then he too fainted._ 'Now I have to drag both of their fuzzy butts to the pole'. _He thought. Then it hit him. '_How am I supposed to drag them to pole?'_

_'Sand, of course duh'. _Sandy silently face palmed.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

North Pole, Antarctica

Jack was on his way to the Pole, spring was almost here and y'know what that means? Hmm? No? Ok I'll tells ya. It means... VACATION! Whooooo yeah all right. Uh huh oh yeah uhuh uhuh oh yeah. (Bunny: You're rambling again. Lil: Says the guy who fainted. Bunny: That doesn't make sense in this conversation. o_o. Lil: Oooooh Mr fancy words, yes it does make sense, I'm the author.) and there was a guardian meeting so yeah. He was going to the pole. ANYWAYS...

On his way there he met Tooth and Baby Tooth. Here's their conversation. (Bunny: Now whose Mr Fancy words. Lil: Ok first of all it would be Ms Fancy words. Bunny: Sure it would ;D. Lil: *Epic nosebleed but wipes it away with her sleeve.* Shuddup.)

"You think anything interesting happened?" Tooth asked Jack, who was lounging in the air with his staff between his legs. Baby Tooth was resting on his chest, cloud watching.

"Nothing interesting ever happens Tooth. It's always the same thing every month. The only reason _I _go is to see what type of dip they put out with the chips." Baby Tooth rolled her eyes at Jack's latest comment.

Tooth rolled her eyes at the comment too. "Hey what's that?" she asked and pointed at an object behind Jack. (Lil: What is with People and pointing at objects today? Bunny: Shut up.)

Jack craned his neck to get a better view of what she was pointing at and what he saw could've made him shoot milk out of his nose... Y'know if he wasn't lactose intolerant.

Sandy was dragging two furry objects behind his Battle Plane. Tooth's brow furrowed. "What are those things?"

"I don't know, but what's fun without a bit of curiosity thrown in, hmm?" Jack said while inching closer to the plane and all the while Tooth was following him.

"Jack didnt you ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat. Because I sure did and I think that this would be the perfect time to revise it." Jack and Baby Tooth raised their eyebrows at Tooth.

"Oh that's right you don't revise stuff."

"And don't you forget it" Jack gave her one of his award winning smiles and a wink. Tooth would have died right then and there if it wasn't for her immortality.

So not knowing the horrors that would unfold before them they set out on their long jurney to Sandy's plane.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

**Bunny: Horrors Lil? Really? Guess what? If they can see Sandy, it's not a long Jurn-**

**Lil: *Hits Bunny in the back of the head with a frying pan* Guess what? If someone hits you in the back of the head with a frying pan… their pissed**.

**EVERYBODY BOW DOWN TO YOUR RESPECTED QUEEN  
MWAHAHAHAHA… Sorry please R&R.**

**I told you Before and ill tell you again I get a little bit Craaaazy~ ...sometimes.**

**Sozz Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen of lollipops here with a new installment of WALNUT DER CRAY-CRAY BUNEH RABBIT . Now this is going to be a shorter chapter because I'm typing on a phone right now and my Laptop is broken and I won't get it back for two weeks so don't expect lots of updates plus like 12:44AM right now in Ireland...**

**NOT WHEN I POST THIS WHEN I'M WRITING IT. Sheesh you guys cannot take a joke... Sozz If I just insulted you guys. *Scuffs the floor with shoe, while muttering...* On to le Chicken vindaloo. *Realises something* I just said Chicken Vindaloo... Pwahahahaha Chicken Vindaloo that's hilarious. ANYWAYS ON TO LE STOREH.**

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

North pole, Antarctica

Sandy was driving along minding his own bidness (Lil: I just said bidness cuz I'm gangsta like dat. Bunny: If I punch you in the nose will you stop. Lil: Hmm let me see... NO.) driving his plane while listening to tunes on his iPod and banging his head with the beat of the song 'drinkin' from the bottle' when he felt like someone, somehow was watching him. He turned around expecting something AWESOME... but nothing was there, he shrugged his shoulders and turned around only to come face to face with Walnut the crazy Rabbit. Sandy let go of the steering wheel momentarily to put his hands to his mouth only to have the plane swerve to the left. When this happ-happ Sandy was all like, ' I ain't gonna let no goddamn plane go to de sand scrapyard because of some dang rabbit' so he cought the steering wheel, fixed the leftyness, took off his headphones, put the plane on autopilot... and checked if he peed himself.

'Thank God I didn't pee myself' Sandy thought as he wiped his brow from sweat and glared at the creepy rabbit, who had his face smooshed into the windshield. Sandy shook a finger at Walnut, but Walnut responded by licking the windshield.

Walnut pulled away with a giant wierd sound and took a Fish mask out of his Shiny bag only to put it on and said...

"I'm a fish, MOO!" Then after that horrible, horrible excuse for a sentence he slapped himself with a fish. (Lil: HA!)

After that Walnut started singing 'Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut.' By the time he finished Sandy had realised something.

'How did Walnut get out of the bonds.' He looked down the side where he originally tied Walnut and Bunny to the end of two ropes and what he saw slightly amused him. Walnut had switched himself with a sad excuse for a scarecrow... somehow.

Sandy looked at Walnut, shock written all over his face, not only with the switcheroo, but with what Walnut was wearing.

HE WAS WEARING A PENGUIN SUIT WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE ON HIS HEAD. But what he said next could have made him shoot Taffy out of his nostrils.

" I'm a unicorn" He said in a dreamy voice. Yes you are correct he just said he was a unicorn but the most beautiful thing about it was that he wasn't even a unicorn, in fact he was an overly puffy penguin with an ice cream cone on his head. Then he started doing the shuffle from 'Party Rock Anthem'. Oh yes, yes he was.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

North pole, Antarctica

Jack and Tooth were in a full on race to Sandy's plane and BT (Lil: In case you don't know BT is Baby Tooth. Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink. Bunny: Hey guess what? Lil: What?.. Is it ice-cream!? Bunny: No, its not ice-cream, its six words, GET BACK TO THE FRIGGIN' STORY. Lil: Kay don't get your knickers in a bunch.) was lounging in Jacks sweater hoodie. Tooth was in the lead by a few inches and right when she was about to touch the edge of the plane a giant Penguin with floppy ears and an ice-cream cone on it's head popped out of nowhere.

"Hiya I'm Walnut and I'm a Rabbit with a shiny bag, MOO!" The 'Walnut' said while taking a Popsicle out of his bag, waddling to the back of the plane and shouting "HI YOU FLUFFY WALRUS WANNA POPSICLE?" Then he threw it at Bunny, hitting him in the face and waking him up.

Tooth screamed, she was horrified.

"AYEEEEHA FLUFFY GREEN TEA BAGS ARE SMELLY." Bunny shouted hysterically. But BT had slaped enough sense into her and she flew down to help him.

Jack landed in the cockpit and stared at the fluffy gray and brown rabbit who was changed out of his Penguin suit and flying around with his rainbow farts... Which smelled oddly like Luke Friend's hair. (Lil: If you Don't know who Luke Friend is I address you the mission to find out. Bunny: I know who Luke Friend is. Lil: Really?! Bunny: Yeah Really. He's the guy who told you to SHUT UP. Lil: Are you telling me shut up because someone close to you told you to shut up? *Bunny starts crying and I comfort him.*)

"Err Sandy who is this? And why haven't we met before." Jack Smirked and motioned at Walnut who was now doing the Macarena while tumbling through the air, rainbow dust flying out of everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Sandy, who was driving the plane again, made a few images above his head which obviously said I'll explain everything when we get to North's place. Jack shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to watch Walnut do the Gangnam Style to the 'Pink panther theme song'.

"He's actually really good."

**I'MALINEBREAKFEARME**

AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS HOW YOU END A CHA- *Cough, Cough* Oh God I think I just swallowed a fly.

Okay I gotta go now before frogs start attacking me. Please R&R. Queen of lollipops out of here. Peace. Walnut: CHAO! Lil: How the fudge do you know Spani- Eeeeeeeee the frogs are attacking. *gets tackled by a bunch of frogs* Walnut: Oh... that's cold... CHAO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Walnut: HOLO! **

**Bunny: Shut up Walnut. *Covers Walnut's mouth with a washcloth***

**Walnut: *faints***

**Lil: *From other room* Bunny did you see the purple washcloth. Theirs some glue on it.**

**Bunny: *Looks at Walnut and then at the washcloth with wide eyes* No Lil I haven't.**

**Lil: A'right just say the greeting while I go find that washcloth. Oh yeah and tell them theirs gonna be another two oc's.**

**Bunny: *Hides Walnut's body in wardrobe* Okay Lil. Ummm o-on t-to the Story. New o-oc's o-on the way.**

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME **

London, England

It was quiet... too quiet... so quiet you could hear a pin drop from Australia. (Bunny: I can hear a pin drop from anywhere with these bad boys *he points at his ears with a smirk*. Lil: *Rolls eyes* I can't believe that your gloating about your ears. Bunny: Hey I'm not gloating. Lil: *Trollface* Mmhmm.)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhh." You could hear the screech all the way to the moon. Y'know if ya actually went to the moon.

"Where da fudge is Walnut. Son of a Bacon you left the door open again Carl." Carlotta exclaimed to her twin from the hall.

"I didn't even look at the door to leave it opened." Carl shot back at his Sister.

"It Was your turn to feed him." Carlotta exclaimed.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't! "

"Yes it was!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS! "

"JUST SHUT UP! Geez I'm gonna be hoarse all week if we don't stop screaming now." Carl said, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

"Your right, we should go get Walnut." Carlotta went into her room to get dressed and she came out in a baby blue boob tube with stringy things on it and a black jeans.

"I don't wanna go, today's the best day of my life, Walnut is finally gone, gone I tells ya gone. Mwahahaha- OW what the fudge Carlotta." Carl shouted at his twin who was standing there with a smirk on her face and her hand in the air.

"Go get dressed or I'll drag you outta here in your Pj's." Carl Humphed and stormed outta the hall and into his room. He came out in a baby blue Boss T-shirt and a dark navy jeans.

"How will we find him anyways?" At this Carlotta raised an eyebrow at him and took hold of his shirt.

"How will we find him? HOW WILL WE FUDGING FIND HIM, CAN'T YOU REMEMBER I PUT A CHIP IN HIS HEAD FOR AN OCASSION LIKE THIS!" He nodded his head and she finally let go of his shirt and he fell on his face with a loud slapping noise.

"Oh ma face." (Lil: Hey Bun-Bun did you ever watch Madagascar 3. Bunny: Can't say that I have Lee-Lee. Lil: Then you won't know where this line comes from. Bunny: *Pouty face that's totes adorbs*)

Carlotta paid no attention to this comment, put on her Black sneakers and grabbed her Hover board. "Carl are you comin' cuz I'm not waiting all day." Carlotta said while pulling on her super-kewl-gadgety-helmet over her Black Bob.

Carl rolled his Ice blue eyes, pulled on his brown Timberland and grabbed his own Hover board. "Race ya." was the last thing Carlotta heard before her brother zoomed out the door on his Hover board, her tailing behind him with her GPS in hand.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

North's Workshop, Antarctica

North was relaxing, Christmas was a few weeks ago and they had just finished cleaning up the Workshop.

He was enjoying this time to say the least, with his feet in front of the fire, a cup of cocoa in one hand and a book in the other. Life couldn't get any better. But if the elves finally brought him his cookies life would be Better-er.

"Where is Cookies? I do not like waiting!" North exclaimed in the direction of the kitchen, throwing the book at the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the Globe room.

North's brow furrowed in confusion. 'Probably the elves... but I should check it out anyways.' He thought and proceeded to the globe room.

On the way he met Fred and Frederick the yetis and he greeted them with a wave and they nodded at their accomplice... also you might wanna know that North spotted the two elves whom he sent for Cookies twenty minutes ago, he greeted them with a glare and they licked some wires sticking out of the wall which ended with them getting electrocuted.

North opened the door which lead to the globe room and nothing could prepare him for what was on the other side.

North screamed a very girly sounding scream... Why? Because his globe room was trashed. His Grandfathers swords lay scattered on the floor, his prized toy collection was on the fudging floor, but the most horrific thing was that his stamp collection was in ruins.

"Who did this?!" North screeched. All the Guardians -who were in the room at the time- pointed at the culprit. A grey and brown bunny.

"Hiya I'm Walnut and I'm a rabbit with a sparkly bag. Meow." The horrifying rabbit said with his absolutely cute eye twitching twice. (Lil: I said cute because I didn't want you to think he was actually horrifying. Because he's not he's a perfectly cute, insane rabbit. Tata.)

Then the rabbit ran over to the elves and screamed "The toaster waffle had babies!" The elves complied by hugging Walnuts feet to which he started screaming and randomly started throwing purple tea bags at them which exploded into lots of orange frogs. (Lil: Brrr frogs, nasty things. Bunny: *Dangles a fake frog in front of Lil. Lil screams, gets into a car, drives to the airport, gets on a plane, orders a vegetarian meal, eats it, gets off the plane, takes pictures all the while screaming.* Okay that was weird)

"Who is this?" North asked and pointed at the bunny who was showing the elves the secret to the Universe.

Bunny answered surprisingly. "His name is Walnut and he's a nut who threw a popsicle at me."

Jack started laughing hysterically at this. "Bunny screamed fluffy green tea bags are smelly and then when Tooth helped him onto the plane he freaked out at Walnut and started hopping around like a grasshopper in a field of daises." Bunny's ear twitched and he scrunched up his nose in shame

Suddenly Walnut Danced the Hakka across the floor in a purple tutu, little elves behind him with their own pink tutus dancing to the song 'Peanut Butter jelly time' and a little elf at the end with a beat box.

Then when no one was expecting it the April Fool twins ran in with their guns up and shouted.

"Put your hands behind your head punks."

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME **

**TADA. End of chappie three life doesn't get any better than this. Unless I had more than ONE REVIEW.**

**Sorry I'm just so sad and you don't know how happy I am when I get a review. I literally scream like a school girl. Thank you DarkHorseBlueSky for the review I love you. **

**That Review inspired me to write another chapter. So this chap-chap is for you. **

**Thank you everybody for reading this random fic I love you all even though your fingers are obviously chopped off because you didn't review. **

**ANYWAYS Queen of Lollipops out. **

**Walnut: CHAO! **

**Lil: When did you learn Spanish. **

**Walnut: *dreamy voice* ~Unicorns~**

**Lil: Okaaay. Everybody after the next chapter this will become even more random. So if you thought this was good the chapter after the next will be AWESOME. **

**Now if you excuse me I need to meet my green waffle at the supermarket. Peace! Have a lollipop -O TADA! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYBODY. Who wants a cookie?**

**Everyone: I DO, I DO!**

**Lil: Well your not getting one if you don't review alright.**

**Everyone: Awwwww :b**

**Now I wanna thank Silverwind the Albino Dragon, for her review this chapter is for you babe ;) Wuv Oooooh Ahem ANYWAYS this is where we find out who Walnut really is. Now REVIEW MY LOYAL UNICORNS MWAHAHAHAHA- OW WHY'D YOU SLAP ME?!**

**Carlotta: Meh Lil: *Glares* On to le storeh. *lip trembles***

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

North's Workshop, Antarctica

Everybody put their hands in the air, just like he said because nobody and I mean nobody got on the twins' bad side.

"Put your hands in the air, like you just don't care uhuh uhuh oh yeah." The Carlotta sang.

Carl glared at Carlotta who stuck her tongue out at him and just said "The atmosphere was to tense I just had to do it."

Carl Rolled his eyes and looked to the guardians who still had their hands in the air. "Don't take this personally it's just business." He then shot some sleepy-darts at them. Then he farted.

"Ewwww gross, come on dude that's sick." Carlotta put her hand over her nose and mouth.

"A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." He said as he searched for one of North's 'Oh So Famous' snow globes. "Besides I hear you doing it in your sleep."

"I DO NOT YOU LYING SCUMBAG." She pushed him and it resulted in him tripping over a wire making sirens blare all around the workshop. Yetis stormed the room as fast as you could say Chokkywokkydooda armed with pitchforks, clubs, torches, swords and… was that a spoon?

Their eyes went to the twins and then to the guns and then to the Guardians who were knocked unconscious and snoring like babies. (Lil: Y'know except for Sandy… Cuz he can't talk… Yeeeeeah. Bunny: *Rolls eyes, groans then facedesk*)

Suddenly Charlie the Unicorn appeard with his "Friends" Pink and Blue.

"Go on Charlie make a distraction." Said Pink.

"Yeah Charlie go on make a distraction." Said Blue.

"What? I can't just make a distraction I don't know what to do" During this time the twins made their escape with the Guardians and Walnut, while the Yetis got their kidneys taken out by Pink and Blue.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

London, England

Jack's POV

Cucumbers… that's the first thing I remember… it seemed to chase the darkness away…(Lil: Oooooh poof are we seriously doing the movie verse… ROGER GET ME MEH SCRIPT. Roger: Sorry Lil I was getting a Mani/Pedi. Lil: *Blank face* Seriosly?.. You don't even have nails. Roger: I'm sorry I have something you will never have Lil… IMAGINATION! Lil: *Rubs bridge of nose* Oiiiiiii.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WTF WTF WTF WTF OMG I-I-I… I BROKE ME NAIL." A blurry voice screeched which made me jump and focus my eyes a bit.

A blurry figure was holding it's hand and hopping about like a mad man. I squinted my eyes and the blurry figure shifted into the resemblance of a Male Human.

"Pull yourself together man, we have no time for this, as soon as they wake up we need to be ready to question them." One of the blurry objects said slapping the other in the face.

"Oww You Didn't havta hi- wait a second what do you mean _Question _them?" His eyes wafted over me and the guardians. "Hey one a them is up." (Lil: Here's a fun fact, the twins are Irish. Bunny: Nobody cares Lil. Lil: I DO BUTTFACE!)

They adverted their attention to me. I cocked an eyebrow at them and they cocked their eyebrows at me. Then I heard a groan but not just any groan it sorta sounded like a groan from a six foot tall bunny rabbit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH HE'S SO TRUCKIN' FUZZY EEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I heard the girl scream before she tackled Bunny, bringing his chair down with them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" The screech woke everybody up and they stared at Bunny who was struggling on the floor with the girl hugging him.

"What's happening?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Oh we just kidnapped you and Walnut and tied you to chairs… that's all."The guy said looking at his nails

"THAT'S All?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL?!" Everybody screamed.

**IMALINEBREAKFEARME**

**Okay I know I know you wanna throw Watermelons at me because I haven't been updating, but my internets being a B***h and you know how life is. So in a nutshell, this is dedicated to Silverwind, Stay in drugs eat your school and don't do vegetables… wait a minute ROGER WHAT HAPPENED TO MUH SCRUPT.**

**Roger: *Walks in with his bags ready* Lil I have a life to be getting on with my life so I quit and I'm taking my Labrador bobble head with me. *Walks out***

**Lil: FINE *mumbles* I don't need you, I can do this script thing myself humf.**

**Bunny: *sigh* Geez you guys are so weird. ANYWAYS please review and PM Lil if you have any suggestions. ALSO If you don't know who Roger is, you obviously don't watch American Dad.**

**Walnut: CHAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am lazy... nough said i have lost all interest in RotG so i shall put up one last chapter... if you want to take up this story BE MY GUEST LililolipopD P.S sozz 


End file.
